Planetoid 3 Mini Stories
by NorthWillowleaf
Summary: A collection of some of my best Planetoid 3 mini stories


**Zeroids**

The zeriod race or as known to be called timeoids by other races are a species with a most interesting back story of their world and their timeline...  
The Zeroids were a thriving race built up apon their home world, the zeroids had no way to leave their planet and so they grew more and more advanced never knowing of the booming space near them, but soon they built space ships to go to their sun and other planets to study their solar system, soon they built a device near the sun using the suns energy to power it, the complex structure around the sun was shielded from the radiation with thick barriers, once it was finished it was designed to use the suns solar flares with their science to control and navigate their own timeline, soon it was built and they planed their first run through it, they sent two people into the future to check up on their race, but once they went through they thus did not insist until the time they came out, so back in present time they worried for their people and sent more but as the solar flare expanded it caused the forth dimension around their timeline to swell around the world, in the fault it caused their world to be split into multiple existences and multiple timelines, their race had been lost through the timeline, many races came into the empty space looking for the strange energy around the empty area, but no one every found what happened to them and their world

**Gaissada**  
The Gaissada race is a powerful race that has only one goal in their life, to achieve perfection...  
They are powerful being that live as long as most stars and are found only in a few areas such as research labs and small bases, their technology is far more advanced then any other race, in these research labs they try to find more powerful ways to extend their life, strength and power, for the most part they are passive and none aggressive being, but their hated enemy is the Cycronic Warriors although they far surpass the raiders in technology and knowledge the cycronic warriors outnumber them with armies of millions, of course you need millions to destroy even one Gaissada, one researcher especially had one of their most important researchs, the ability to convert them selves into a state of ectoplasmic energy a substance capable of easily switching between hosts through out the universe, as well they wished to use this to travel in a state of energy through sub space, the research tried the first test on him self, but a large raid was headed towards him as the treatment was in progress, he could not divert power to the defenses and the base was destroyed, he was converted enough to move, he quickly appeared on the enemy ship and killed the crew almost instantly, he toke control of multiple ships and caused them to start firing apon one another until the fleet was left in ruins, after the death of many raider worlds he went to the council of Giassada and told them of his power, they deemed the research corrupted and destroyed him with their combine mental power, they told the rest that to continue such experiments would be an act of treachery according to their laws of technology and so it was abandoned forever

**Sonooms**  
The Sonooms were peaceful harmless being, Once!  
The Sonooms were the icon of peaceful they never attacked each other or harmed another being, but once on one of their trade routes they came apon a strange device emitting some sort of energy, they saw a strange symbol on it that was sacred to them so they brought it back to their world, the device began overloading, they tried to discharge it or stop it but it continued so the toke the device of a ship off of the world, but it speed up as they tried to leave and soon it exploded, it sent out a massive pulse over the world, it disabled their technology and left them disconnected, soon the radiation began to effect them, turning them uncontrollably vicious and carnivorous, the rampant quadrupedal beasts smashed into the houses hunting down any that were unaffected, as their technology failed the once blooming rich world plunged into darkness as their stabilizers failed the world returned to it's thick atmosphere blocking the sunlight but increasing the heat, the vicious animals began to die from illness and light sickness a illness that began appearing in the affected, as they died they started turning on each other howling in the night as they killed each other soon nothing was left but fields of corpses and dieing creatures, their allies got contact and came, they rescued the nearly insane one's that were unaffected, they left the world in a special ship that was unaffected by the emitting emp field, they ship was dark and unlighted in most areas as a side effect, as they left the eyes of the survivors began to darken red and their fur began to turn brown and gray one raised up and lunged - End...

**Jiggalot**

The Jiggalot people hate creativity and color, they only like order and unity, they are a war like people and want to destroy and replace all so that they may bring order to the universe, in their path many races have been destroyed and wiped out, they were only stopped when they reached an old Giassada, the Giassada saw their power and greeted them asking how she may learn their knowledge to better advance her farther, when they refused and said they must destroy the research lab and the technology the Giassada raised up and destroyed the fleet as more came the Giassada shifted her plan, instead she lured them closer and closer until the technology around the world engulfed the fleet, they tried to leave but time around them became slower and slower as they tried to resist, until finally their ships were completely trapped around the world, she stole their technology and left the world to take it to the council, and so they were left to rote in forever stillness.

**Harrersw**

The Harrersw are a warlike people that have evolved on a very hot planet, their body's are built to actually draw energy from the heat and moisture from their environment, because of this they must where a special device to regulate their body temperature and keep their heart in beat when they are on crusades off world, their most notable device is their planet buster a massive grid of small laser ships building up energy from individual thermonuclear reactors on each ship, once the massive laser beams build up the heat and implode the world until it exploding destroying it completely  
Their conquests using consists of large fleet of small fighters and a few large warships, only on their most powerful enemies have they used their devastating planet buster weapon

**Flyiif**

The Flyiif or ful name Flyifforus race are a insect race that live in huge hive buildings, they build these buildings by breaking down dirt and rock and trees into base materials that they chew and construct into a paste material, there hives usually number in the millions with flyiffs and are spread through out their worlds, they also make most interesting ships, their ships are constructed with a gel like substance that grows with photosynthesis then the substance can be injected with proteins and the algae like plant will convert it's self into that protein and so their ships are built with organic beams of carbon rich fibers like bone, cartilage, and cellulose the ships are built much like a living being using blood to regulate it's heat and immune system and healing by consuming resources and converting into more material, for it's brain it uses an organic super computer that is linked to several terminals that control and filter it's memory and command systems however no mind was built because of the risk of killing it with the terminals and access command stations

**Foggusser**

The Foggusser is a mythical creature said to live in a local swamp on an abandoned world, the actual creature is a Fogous that was hit by a spike of radiation while developing, once born it had increased intelligent and linguistic control allowing it to learn other race's language, the creature's race was already fairly intelligent but was unable to to learn other languages an develop, the Foggusser has increased strength and quite hard to kill, when a large fleet of cold weather black skinned green stripped hominids invaded they tried to capture and kill the fogous creatures the fggusser killed the hominids and sabotaged their ships to self destruct, a few hominds survived and the planet was designated uninhabitable under the grounds of radiation which of course was untrue in order to keep away adventurers looking to sell a rare creature

**Foggusser** - Part Two

Work had just been finished on the underground tunnels when the fogus people heard a loud blast in the sky, then a huge ship flew over head and landed in the forest, the Foggusser yelled to his people "there is nothing to fear, this ship means us no harm" the ship was a Giassada research lab with Hurstrer a gaissada that has helps them before by providing technology, they greeted Hurstrer and asked why she had came with such a large ship, "I did not mean to bring my research lab here but they are pursuing me, a large fleet of Cycronic Warriors they are hunting me down" said Hurstrer, the fogus replied is there anything that we can do to help hurstrer, No they will be here soon all we can do is hide, just then a loud rubble hit the sky and ships began to lower into atmosphere two of the larger ones stayed in orbit and the smaller began to launch troop transports, two energy blasts came down and the lab rippled and disappeared along with the surrounded area, the blast hit the dirt causing huge explosions, "What did you do giassada" asked one fogous, I moved us, we will stay hidden for only one day before we reappear at the river side, replied hurstrer, what good will this do?, Hurstrer: it will bring us to your caves you can hide there while I draw them away, they will destroy your ship and your research, Hurstrer: I am building weapons as we speak I may be able to damage them a bit, we will fight too if there are warriors on the ground then we will take the fight there, Hurstrer: if you are gong to fight take armor and weapons I have just synthesized some for you if you must  
The weapons are arm bands they should work with your muscle control, and the armor will attach to you chest and form a full suit  
And so the fogous went through the night while the cycronic warriors built camps to stay warm, the came at night a slit the cycronic warriors' throats, loud horns bellowed out, quick attack! yelled the Foggusser, they ran out and a large blast came from the sky, they vanished just as it hit and then reappeared, that you giassada, Hurstrer: scatter into the forests your stealth will help you fight them, as the sun rise the research lab became solid, quickly to your tunnels yelled Hurstrer, the research lab toke off and shot blasts of energy at the attacking ship, it fired back but the newly installed shields protected the research lab, the warship flew off a began preparing to jump into accelerated mass exit, the research lab shot a blast that hit a destroy the engine and main drive, the warship blasted out so fast if incinerated it's self and a huge array of melted metal and debris came out next to the large warships, then the research lab flew past the large ships and then vanished, Cycronic Captain: quickly after her, Cycronic Warrior: wait if she values this planet she would not have left it so fast after such a large battle, they extended the sides of the ships and began destroying the forest area trying to kill the fogous, mean while the fogous quickly rushed down the tunnels and closed the large stone doors, just as the reached the third gate the heard a felt a large shake through out the tunnels, it was the energy blasts hitting the surface, they had made it deep enough down to protect against the bombardment,  
the research lab came out and fired a few blasts at the warships and jumped off, a large portal opened near the research lab, the warships quickly engaged their AME drives and shot through just as the research lab did, the portal vanished in a pulse.

**Luterio**

The Luterio has been hunted by many races, the Luterio race was put under Giassada protection for research, they have many strange properties them selves, they pass on information with genetic memory as well as teaching their young and old with the new research and history, but their most sot after ability is the ability to see into both the future and the possible futures, such power is unknown even to the Giassada  
The power was once inside all Luterio, but the power causes many genetic problems and even death so they asked the giassada to block the newer generations from using their powers, so only the chosen Luterio actively are able to use their powers, most sacrificed their eyes to prevent damage or death, such predictions were written in their scrolls which the gaiassada have used to move the Luterios planet to planet

**Deimos & Phobos**

Deimos and Phobos were two strange being that were found floating in space in a very odd chamber in the outskirts of the galaxy, the sides of their faces are made of a nearly indestructible metal, billions of years ago when even the Giassada were young the ships was found and brought in but the two being were suspended in some sort of field holding them in suspended animation, the writing on the walls was unknown be any race and the giassada could not read it or recognize it's origin, but while studying it's technology the giassada research began to see parts of the text in Beast Tongue the native language of the giassada, the title wrote "Here lie the grave of two corpses that shall never awaken, breath in our air or lie in our light, here lie Deimos and Phobos, Terror and Fear" the giassada researches left the station to tell the council, after alerting the council they went back to gather the rest of their equipment, one Ssada-Miaa servant of the giassada was possessed by some force and left the others he dialed in a large string of symbols locking all the doors and opening the containment area, Deimos and Phobos arose from the field and spoke in synchronization, they spoke many words that none of the giassada could understand it seemed to control the very station changing the systems and engaging the engines, the station rose towards the giassada ships  
the ships quickly toke the remaining people from the station a began blasting at it, the small station was blasted into many shards and bits as it was destroyed, Deimos and Phobos however were unharmed, they floated in space until they started drifting to the giassada ship, it tried to move but it was only pulled closer to them, they landed on top of the ship seaming to be unharmed by the conditions of space, the giassada ship began changing it's systems and altering it's command soon Deimos and Phobos had locked out the giassada control and were moving the ship, the ship toke off all quickly disappeared into space, the other two giassada ships pursued but they could not keep up such a high speed, the taken over ship came out over a large space anomaly it was a huge energy portal near the sun, Deimos and Phobos continued to speak and seemed amazed about the portal, then they spoke to the giassada in words they could understand although still to complete for almost any other race including the Ssada-Miaa, Deimos and Phobos spoke as one about how they will bring their army and their people to create a new empire among these stars, one giassda then jumped to one of the control stations while they were talking, the giassada hit the beaming device but it did nothing to them, so he rushed forward and toke down the shield, using all of his energy he then grabbed them and blasted through the wall, the entire bridge depressurized and blasted them into space, Deimos and Phobos pulled the ship closer and closer as the fell both the ship and Deimos and Phobos fell into the portal and destabilized it, the entire area imploded destroying the portal.

**Ssada-Miaa**

The Ssada-Miaa are the servant race of the Giassada, the main species live in the council city but they are carried anywhere where the giassada go, the Ssada-Miaa are breed to be the perfect servant, they have very little emotion and follow out tasks as they are told, on the council city ship they farm, manage the systems, and even help build and construct technology as well, the giassada did not actually create the race but when they found them the race was dieing from a number of plagues and illnesses, since then the Ssada-Miaa have been modified and enhanced to fit a moving lifestyle, like the giassada the have immunity to almost any illness and can speak almost any known or unknown language, their life spans are only about 1 - 2 thousand years only a tiny fraction of the giassada's life, for the most part though they live in harmony with the giassada and complete and enjoy the tasks they are given.

**Raulhser and Dumerr**  
The Raulhser and Dumerr both live on the same world the raulhser to the east to the garden of dark and the dumerr to the west to the plaza of evil  
On this world is cut in half divided by a huge stone wall with one gate in the center, the garden of darkness is covered by giant black bark gum trees and moss the entire side is covered in darkness with plants and tree roots winding through even being used as houses, but on the other side is the plaza of evil where crystals and rocks line the streets and the roads are made with limestone and marble, the land may seem nice but it is home to some of the most evil creations, the dumerr own this land and guards patrol the streets and buildings, the land is quiet and no birds live here only foul creatures that walk in the mid day sun

**Ker**

The Ker are a some what intelligent predatory creature that is native to the world Sadf - V37, the creatures have no eyes but hunt very well using a vibration sense that allows them to sense everything around them in a full 360 even when the prey is barely moving, the ker creatures live a very high sulfur and high oxygen environment and are able to shoot out a black smoke chemical from their nose and mouth that is able to paralyze and stun as well it is also very flammable

**Story: The Arrival**  
On the planet Sadf a group of researches had gone missing and did not report when they found the accessed the log they found the planet was reported to have no harmful presence so a military group was sent to locate or report was has happened to the research team  
the transport flew over the world doing scans, "there, there is the research lab, we should start there" said the captain, they landed and began setting up guards around the perimeter, Soldier: Sir we have found the the main computer area, it looks like it has been damaged, Captain: then we'll get some of technicians in here, report to me when it's done, the transport toke off from the trees to begin scanning the area again, soon it became evening and the guards shifted their cycles they realized one of the guards had not reported back from his patrol to the secondary research station, they toke the rest of the guards to search for him, before long the sun had fell and they had reached the second station, yellow smoke slid under and out from the door, they opened it and looked in, just then a long spike of blackness shot out breaking the one guards night vision visor his was pulled into the smoke in the chaos, the other guards ran back through the forest to warn the others, the heard running, chasing after them, soon the other to guards were gone and the smoke had risen father into the forest, eventually the soldier reached the clearing where he could see the glow of the buildings,  
he ran inside and explained to the others, they told him they had got the lab online and it had data about the cycles of this world, the sulfur rises into the forest and the Ker come out around this time, it must had been what killed the research team, they tried to contact the transport but the ship was to far for their short range systems, soon they heard pounding on the outside doors, Solider: those creatures must have followed me to the base, Technician: We'll seal some of the interior doors but most will need to be sealed manually, the door continued to smash as the ker hit it, the hominids scattered to the doors shutting each one, soon the exterior door had been smashed away and the ker ran inside, Solider: it should only be a little while before the captain and the others in the transport come around, one ker came smashing through the hallway just then, Technician: It must have slipped in, quick shot it!, the soldier quickly raised his gun and shot the charging ker, the heat caused the surrounding smoke to build a blow up the ker and the venom smoke the large explosion destroyed the door and came down the hall, then the technician saw that the transport was with in range, they ran out through the destroyed door an onto the plains, the daylight sun caused the ker to retreat into the forest  
then the transport flew overhead and the ker came out, the transport blasted down destroyed several of the ker, the ker creatures started shooting venom at the transport and as it flew near some venom caught in the engine, they tried to radio the transport but their was to much interference, the transport circled around and charged their main turrets the hit built and caught flame destroyed half of the transport, it crashed in the forest, the other ker quickly caught up and toke down the others, the last person ran to the crash of the transport through the now low sulfur fog, he ran to the transport and sent out a signal to make sure no more ships return, and then overloaded the ship's remaining engine, the explosion destroyed him and most of the surrounding ker.

**Lavea**

The Lavea are an intelligent underwater race, they live in large hive structures they create and are all born by the hive's queen lavea, most lavea are born with little to no ability to move outside of their hive, only drones are able to leave the hives to gather food, the hives are maintained by an creature known as the Ferwere the ferwere are small fish like creatures that run along side the walls and exterior cleaning off fungi and lichen to prevent deterioration

**The Extermination**

**Yre**

A group of Yre a cool weather hominid species have come to the lavea home world in search of a new fuel type for their empire, the energy collecting under the large rock pillar Uidrwe is a starting point for the Yre of course this also happens to be the main home nest and original birth place of the first queen Lavea, the Yre have began setting up bore turrets to penetrate the outer structure,  
Yre Captain: we have positioned the bore turrets and bore miners they should be starting soon, Orbital Ship Captain: good begin drilling as soon as you feel it's ready, we are under a lot of pressure here to find this energy source and test the potential for this new fuel, did they complete the wildlife survey, Yre Captain: Yes we completed it just a few days ago, no surface life was detected, this world seemed to be empty of any intelligent race  
Orbital Ship Captain: Good report back to me when your through the first layer  
They continued drilling through the hull of Uidrwe coming closer and closer to the inhabits, Lavea Hive Lord: we have sent a message to their ship but we are getting no reply none of these droid drillers will respond ether, they must be remotely controlled  
On the Orbital ship the Yre captain was blocking the signals, Orbital Ship Captain: continue the drilling and recall your ships, the auto drillers and bore turrets should be fine, Yre Captain: why the change of plans ship captain, I thought we were staying to monitor the drillers, Orbital Ship Captain: Well you've been recalled, pull back your ships and surface, leave the drillers on their course, understand, the Yre ships pulled from the oceans and the drillers continued deeper, the Lavea soon sent out their first wave of Pod fighters and began destroying the drillers, soon the first set of drillers had got under the first layer and the lavea fighters retreated, Lavea Fighter: they are under the first layer we can not fire with out damaging Uidrwe, Lavea Council Hive: then we shall rise our fighters and crush their pitiful ships, they will burn in the sky for hurting Uidrwe, the Lavea ships and fighters came from the ocean and began in gauging their ships firing upon the main turrets and defenses, First Yre Ship Captain: do not fire we mean you no harm, Lavea: we have tried to stop your drillers but your main ship would not retreat, it would not respond to our hails so we must act, First Yre Ship Captain: we received no hail, only the Orbital ship has access to communications from hear, ... wait it was the orbital ship, Do not fire upon our ships we have both been deceived, Lavea: Why should we believe your story hominid, First Yre Ship Captain: We never meant to hurt your people fire upon the orbital ship and we will join you and destroy the traitor  
The Lavea ships and the other ships began firing on the orbital ship destroying it after only a short time, the burning ship fell through the atmosphere crashing in the desert of the world, First Yre Ship Captain: it is done the traitor is dead, we will recall our ships at once as agreed, Lavea: no wait, as your story seems true bring down your ships the fuel you seek may yet be in your grasp, maybe a treaty can be made.

**Giassada - Overview**

If you've read the giassada story in the first page you know what the giassada are, but there is plenty about them not told

**Genetics**  
For one they can not breed like other races, their DNA is pretty much corrupted so in order to allow the genetic and evolutionary changes to carry over and effect them they changed their DNA in a radical step, they made it so they could actively introduce genetic and cellular changes to a live giassada of any age, they also are composed of inorganic compounds that do not deteriorate or age, because of this they can live millions of years with no age or illness, allow this does not mean they can not heal, they can replace damaged cells in their body but it is not a constant growth like most organic races  
because of this new giassada are not created or born, although there race is in no way dieing because they are able to create new giassada if they choose, but for the most part they do not expand their numbers, the process for creating a new giassada is long and complex but not all together hard, they take a Ssada-Mia and place a section of cell tissue from a recently dead or dieing giassada then they complete a operation that will begin converting the Ssada-Mia cells in Giassada once it's done they do numerous things to improve it until it reaches Giassada level, they usually do this when a giassada dies and pass it on to the giassada's Ssada-Mia apprentice, the apprentice will already of studied with his or her's giassada and know almost everything they need to know about giassada history, technology and their giassada's research, they are able to create multiple giassada when one dies but they usually only create one new giassada to limit numbers unless necessary

**Home City Ship**  
The Giassada have no home world but they do have a very large home, The Council City is a massive ship that is usually moving around it also is following by a armada of defense ships although the city it's self is well guarded, the council city is entirely equipped with eco system technology to sustain it even in transit, although the ship usually stays around a large stable sun so it can run off solar energy and recharge the systems, the city is composed of four layers, the bottom layer is the Green Sea it is mostly covered with a protein water, down here is the base systems and eco technology, the protein water is used to maintain the eco technology and keep the organic cables and systems well moisturized, the second layer is the Astri Forest, this layer is mostly the eco system layer and between the winding technology and systems is nothing but rolling hills of grass oceans and forest, above this the transit system spanning through out the entire ship world, above that is the third layer the City Scape, first off is the aquifer containing filtered perfect water that is modified to contain the exact levels and purity above that is the city spanning high and wide with every building and every person, they fourth layer although technically it's the same layer is the Council Seat, which is three massive towers with the council seats, and the main archive of the giassada containing indexes of every technology, history, log and database of the giassada

**The Ssada-Mia**

The Ssada-Mia are the servants, apprentices and people of the gissada, they are genetically designed with most of the giassada traits, the are completely immune to all viruses and illnesses known and unknown, they also have increased healing, hearing, seeing, and a weak biological field to allow them to sense life near them, and they also have a quite major ability known as the beast tongue allowing them to without knowing pick up the complete language of any race they meet, this allows them to speak every language of every race even beast races that don't really have much of a language or civilization, their life span is only about a few hundred thousand years but unlike the gissada they are able to breed and keep very large numbers, most of the Ssada-Mia live in The Council City but a lot are apprentices of giassada researchers, they also are in the Giassada Council and actually are a big part of the council,

**An Overview of the Giassada's Abilities**  
The gissada have many abilities and very increased senses, the also share a few abilities with the Ssada-Mia for example the beast tongue ability allowing them to speak all languages of both races and beasts, the also share immunity to every virus and illness although for different reasons, the Ssada-Mia have immunity because of a genetic trait designed by the giassada, but the giassada them selves have immunity because no virus can affect them since they don't have a standard organic form  
They of course live millions of years and do not age like other beings, although they do eventually die, with the exception of a few Council Giassada only by accident  
The also have a short range mental field allowing them to interpret the feeling and to some extent thoughts, although it does not work on other giassada or Ssada-Mia.

**Cycronic Warriors - The Invasion**

The Cycronic Warriors are a war like people although they also tend to be scavengers especially when it comes to rare technology or artifacts, the cycronic warrior race had sent a small transport to an uncharted area of their sector, they had got information telling of a very valuable artifact in this area it is unguarded and has very strange properties, so they sent their transport to investigate the area and look for the object, this area of space was unknown for a reason but the cycronic warriors didn't care, they would steal from the giassada council them selves just as fast as they would take food from the poor, once the transport came out of AME travel being carried by a larger ship, the ship flew off and the transport began searching, soon the came apon a small station the area was clear of ships but the station had some defenses, the transport dodged through the fields and soon landed, the cycronic warrior stepped out and came to the center camber  
inside was a small terminal with the object suspended in a field, they soon turned it off and left with the artifact hearing no alarms or defense systems, they flew off to the spot were the larger ship would come back to, they however didn't notice the drone ship following them, as soon as they left with the larger ship Red Rave Kamikaze ships came up to the drone and followed into space after the transport, soon the transport and it's larger war vessel had reached their small base and shipyard, it was a small planet that had many races lived and coming too it, the planet was used as a market for everything from ship repairs to illegal goods, the transport came aboard the larger cycronic ship and the they heard a loud rubble, red raven kamikaze ships came speeding up to the space around the planet, the other docked cycronic ships started lifting off but the kamikaze ships began firing apon the world glassing the the entire side including most of the ships and all of the market and towns, the ships angrily chased after the cycronic warriors destroying all of the remaining ships except for the ships with the artifact, the cycronic ship quickly toke off fleeing follishly leading them to a larger base, the cycronic warrior ship thought the larger military base and ship yard could destroy them  
the red raven kamikaze did not follow but instead toke off back towards their home, the cycronic ship quickly landed for repairs, We won, they're fleeing yelled the cycronic warriors, only a few hours had passed and the cycronic ship was alsmost ready to leave to another base when a louder rumble came from the other side of the base, hundreds of waroks and transports came out all red raven kamikaze ships, only a tiny fraction of the ragnarok fleet, they began destroying all of the ships and bombarding the two small asteroid bases and shipyards, the fleets of cycronic warrior ships burned and exploded through out the sky, only a few ship remained in the area and the asteroids and nearly been destroyed them selves with all the ship fire, then two RRK ships flew down on the main ship carrying the artifact, they ran through the ship killing the crew fighting to their dieing breath, the attached two small devices to the artifact and then it was beamed through the ship and into the RRK ship, they deattached from the cycronic warrior ship and left, the remaining unmanned transport loaded with chemicals rammed the ship blasting it to pieces, with the artifact back the red raven ships flew off and the remaining cycronic fled from the battleground.

**Races Used** - Harrersw - Loupi - Dumerr

**Harrersw - The Creature of The Blood Eye**

A number of Harrersw were setting up a station of an abandoned world, these harrersw were rouges from their people and helping a very rich trader and thief named Loupi he was building him self a palace and on this planet he was building a private zoo of rare creatures, in this case Loupi was bringing in a very rare very unknown create called the Dumerr he believed this creature to be unintelligent, but the dumerr is actually a quite intelligent race, the harrerswes placed the dumerr in the cage by night while the creatures seemed very ill, they could not understand why the creature acted so sick and could not move, soon the sun arose on the planet, three harrersw were examining the dumerr when it stood up and crawled up to the light coming in through a slit in the wall, the dumerr's pale blue eyes turned a dark red again and it turned around to the harrerswes and lunged towards them, it quickly slit the throats of two and ran after the other one, he made it out and locked the door but the dumerr slammed through it and continued chasing, the harrersw hit the alarm just as he was ripped apart by the dumerr, the alarm ringed through the halls and more harrerswes came, the dumerr slammed through the stone wall and ran out into the scrubland it starred into the bright sun and it's eyes glowed redder,  
soon the harrersw ran out and fired at it, the blasts hit and the dumerr moaned but then it turned and the wounds healed, it looked with a face of rage and ran towards them, they continued firing but most blasted simply bounced off it's hide now, in the head quarters Loupi was watching the camera near their, all of the harrersw were killed and the camera went offline, Loupi yelled with a growl of anger, he ordered more to attack but all the guards were killied wave by wave, soon the healing dumerr looked up at the camera and ran away towards the head quarters, the dumerr stopped and opened the door with ease, Loupi started locking the doors and than ran to his escape shuttle, it lead directly to his transport above which could fly to his larger ship in orbit, the dumerr smashed into the room and ran over to the escape ladder to the shuttle, Loupi continued to climb but the ladder was ripped father and father down, finally Loupi climbed into the shuttle and it started it up, but the dumerr climbed on top and smashed at the roof of the shuttle, the shuttle was falling apart, Loupi slammed on the acceleration just as they were entering the transport dock in the middle of the desert, the damaged transport slammed into the wall crushing the dumerr, the door opened and Loupi ran out, the dumerr opened it's eyes and began tearing at the shuttle to escape, Loupi ran to his transport and locked the door, the dumerr broke out and ran to the transport,  
it began lifting off, the dumerr clung on to the bottum slashing at the hull, the it climbed over to the engine and started smashing at it, soon they left atmosphere at the dumerr began swaying and losing grip, it started closing it's eyes and dizzily swaying, it rapped it's arms around the engine pod, soon the transport entered the ship's ship bay, the dumerr fell off and onto the floor, it laid down playing dead although it was quite weak, Loupi quickly pointed for his harrersw to haul it off, the dumerr sprung up and slashed towards Loupi missing only by a fraction, he ran to the door and ordered his harrersw to open it and then distract the creature but they refused, the ran through the door and left Loupi the creature looked into the eyes of Loupi and grinned at him as the person that toke him from his home, he slashed cutting Loupi's throat, the dumerr looked at the other harrersw and did not attack it climbed back down to the ship bay and laid there, the did not know what it was thinking but with Loupi dead the returned to the dumerr planet to the light side hoping that it would leave without a fight, and so the dumerr smiled and leaped out onto the stone path on the light side of the world, the ship left and the dumerr spoke with the rest of his people, telling of the power the yellows suns can bring them if they are not under the clouds of this world  
and so with out knowing it the rouges harrerswes saved one dumerr and may have brought apon and new ruler of the galaxy the dumerr race!, in the background the dumerr talked and looked, they were designing a ship, End of Story.... for now!

**Races Used** - Dumerr - Hominid - HoD - Giassada

**The Creature of The Blood Eye - Part Two**  
Several months ago a ship had crashed on the dumerr world on their side, they had since been studying it but had no success, now as the dumerr that had left the planet told them of the power they could have it they were not below the strange atmosphere that their planet has, and so repairing and rebuilding the damaged ship was their top priority, huge forged ran as the meted down metal to repair and add on to the ship, soon the ship was finished and they tested the engines, they were fairly primitive but would work for short jumps and short travel around worlds, the ship toke off carrying many of the people, they raised above the atmosphere and their eyes glue a brighter and deeper red, the felt their power, very soon they were testing their strengths, they could run, attack, and leap with more agility, strength, and power they even healed amazingly fast  
they crafted Katanas and Dia-Katanas to fight with, the long super sharp swords were especially dangerous with their incredible strength and speed, their first target was a hominid trading and military base world, by the time the finished training they had reached the world, the large metal ship flew overhead, it split into three sections two small and one center crashing into the forests, the largest section landed in the forest and hominids of all kinds came, a defense barrier of hominid military formed around, the bushes rustles and the hominids leaned forward with their guns, then from the left dumerr leaped out and draw their swords slicing down the hominids, more began firing their guns, one blast hit a dumerr, it grinned and the blast faded away and the skin healed, the dumerr ran forward and struck down the hominid clawing it's face to shreds,  
soon all the hominids both military and civilian were killed and ships cam overhead blasting the forest, then two fighters came from behind and destroyed the bombers, they were dumerr that had captured another military base of fighters, soon a large siege crawler came over and started blasting at the ground, the dumerr began climbing up the legs and entered the command center, the came up to the controls but they saw a detonator set on it, Dumerr: I saw we send them a distraction, the large dumerr ship flew overhead and attached too the siege crawler it lifted it over to to the city and dropped it, the siege crawler exploded taking out a large section of the city, the dumerr continued to destroy and kill everyone, they finally captured the main military base and toke the largest ship, the rest they scraped to improve their other ships,  
after a few conquests their reputation was spreading, they didn't capture worlds they killed them, and it was worrying the other larger races, they now planned to capture a small world which was perfect for their base and a beach head, the world was uninhabited but next too it was a inhabited world that were allies with the HoD race, the HoD race sent several warships as well as one of their larger epic ships, just as the rest of the dumerr ships had arrived, the HoD ships came as well, the main HoD ship blasted the dumerr ships and damaged their main ship, the damaged dumerr ship was only minutes away from being destroyed, and so they crashed onto the epic HoD ship and punctured it in many places, they started sending dumerr on board, they fought through killing many, finally they were only a few doors from the bridge, a HoD yelled out: "We can't let them get this ship, we won't!"  
they detonated the main cannon and the energy build up blasted back through the ship, the massive wave of energy incinerated the dumerr ship, and the debris shot out like meteors through both the remaining two dumerr ships and the other two HoD ships, as the core exploded it sent out a large emp blast that stunned the other ships, finally the shockwave hit the sun next to them as a solar flare was forming, it created a coronal mass ejection that wiped through destroying the other ships except for one HoD ship were destroyed, the last dumerr ship cut in half crashed into the HoD ship and they boarded, they ran through and to the control center, the HoD crew detonated the core and sent a message to a near by planet, just as the dumerr came in it exploded destroying the ship, the message was sent the nearest planet,  
luckily it reached a gaiassada lab and the council was soon alerted, they flew to the dumerr planet and studied the dumerr, the designed a radiation emitting device that was beamed to the center of the world, the radiation tempered their abilities so if any escaped they would be powerless, it also created a low emc around the world so no ships would work on the planet.

**The Hominids and the Deboliass**

On a very cold unnamed world marked 3○467 - 678 by the hominid solar coordination map of the galaxy, on this world a large team of hominids had been sent to research a rare formation of water that had been radiated and now formed in a very interesting form, they were researching it as a new more efficient type of hydrogen fuel, the base ran out like tree roots across the snow covered plains, their main target was a large reservoir where the changed hydrogen atoms were continuing to spread, causing more water molecules to change their form, the water was steaming with the rising temperature, when the set up a base near the lake they found a very strange stone circle in the dirt and ice, the drilled it out for examination and found many strange symbol patterns on it, in the center was a carved out picture of a demon like creature with long red horns and flame between them, they continued to research the symbols and so they brought in more researchers in this matter, the stone circle seems undestroyable by any explosions, although they knew it lead somewhere or did something because as the research etched copies of the symbols they would light up,  
soon the water was rising and the heat was extreme so they pulled back from the stone circle, as the water flowed over the cracks lit up and it glowed, Researcher: "wait I think the water is the key, it's activating" so they sent a remote controlled drone forward over the stone, Control Officer: "see nothing happening.." an in mid sentence a pillar of light came up and the drone was gone, Drone Control: "these reading are off the system, this says the drone is underground, very far down actually, almost out of range" as they got video the drone was floating in a massive cave with very little light, the tunnels were lined with ancient stone, and they continued in all directions, so they sent a small team to the stone circle before the water got to high, a large pillar of light came up and then they were down in the caves with the drone, as they moved strange crystal lights came on lighting the way through on of the tunnels, so they continued through this tunnel, until they reached a small chamber, there were two cages one filled with diamonds and another with a door, Hominid Researcher: "is this some trick! who would place such a faulty lure", they walked through the door in the other cage and the diamonds in the other one meted into sand showing the corpses of many different races, Hominid: "these seem like tests, but who would design such strange devices" they came through to another room where there were stone steps leading to the door above, one hominid stepped onto the first stone an the second lowered to far to reach, Hominid: "this is some form of puzzle" as they stepped from one to the other a few reached the top, Hominid: "how will we get the other up here now" Hominid Researcher: "have you tried the lever at the top" the pulled it and the stones aligned in a staircase the continued on and finally reached a larger chamber with two pedestals with the strange creature chained up to hang, it raised it head a spoke: "please help me, loosen these chains so I may save you from your fate" Hominid: "we will not, the tablets told of a creature like you who kills and tricks people trying to escape this place" Deboliass: "but wait, there are two of my creation, one of evil lose right now and one of peace this is my form, I do not want to hurt you only to trap the other one which will kill you, me and sooner or later escape" so the hominids toke off the chains and let the creature down, Deboliass: "first we must kill the other one then leave this place" the hominids followed the deboliass through the winding tunnels until they came apong the other, he turned an began to speak but he was struck be the other deboliass the hominids joined in and killed the creature Deboliass: "quickly we must chain this creature back up before it heals, it can not truly die" so they toke the creature back but as they entered the large chamber the other deboliass awoke and kicked back the hominids, it grabbed one of the researchers and climbed up onto a pillar, Deboliass: "wait to not attack but let me speak, the creature beside you is the one you should attack, what he has spoke is far from lies but he is not the harmless one, he has betrayed you and will kill you all to escape here" Other Deboliass: who will you believe, the omne that has helped you, or the one that is holding one of your people and threatening his life  
Deboliass: "wait, listen and I will revel his lies" Other Deboliass: "do not listen to his lies" Hominid: "if they are lies then you will have no problem listening to his story" the Deboliass released the hominid research and touched a stone between the two pedestals, it lit up and a pulse went by them, the deboliass on the ground shimmered and flame appeared between his horns, the deboliass attacked them but the other debloiass quickly came down and struck him down, I will not ask you to set me free but please re chain us so nether may escape, the hominids discussed it and son the finished re chaining the deboliass and so they called the other hominids and returned on the stone circle in the cave, with all their team as well as a new friend,  
Deboliass: I can not thank you enough for releasing me from those caves and I promise I will not cause you team any problems, and so when they returned they left the deboliass on an populated world and removed the encounter from the log so that news of the deboliass would not be his death.

**Zuoarey**

The Zuoarey is a strange and mystical creature, it's race was killed many millions of years ago, now it is the only one of it's kind cursed to live forever  
Once it lived with thousands of it's kind in peace, the race's blood ran pure, it was said they could survive any ailment and illness and virus untouched, they lived thousands of years and never grew sick, their blood was even said to be able to cure the worse sicknesses and even rid a being of a curse, in fact every part of them was said to help in some way so they stayed away trying to hid from all other races on their planet in the cold forest of Timergure where no species, technology, or being was said to be able to find them, the forest was not in cursed or even hidden this was because the planet was bordering a blackhole but not just any, this one was not gaining mass in fact it was held in limbo, while it was still quite large it for some reason no longer had gravity, the area was forgotten and no race lived there or near there,  
the zuoarey race lived in peace studying the land and nature around them until one day a strange ship showed up around their planet, the small black crystal ship was unlike any other, it did not attack but only circled the world, soon another ship came, it sent down a strange being to their forest, the being talked to their wise woman in a language unknown to the town people although it appeared the wise woman could speak it perfectly, the being was a giassada, one of the oldest ones alive a council giassada actually, the giassada spoke for many hours before returning to her ship, the giassada had explained to their wise woman that they needed to study them and their blood, after many weeks of research the giassada left with the data that they planned to use on their Ssada-Mia people, after a while the black crystal ship returned and came down from orbit, it landed and the being used their friendliness to get close enough to kill one of their town leaders, it drank the zuoarey's blood and it was healed of it's life threatening illness, but at they cost and new illness formed which spread from the being when it returned and killed many of it's followers, the being returned with all of his remaining empire and glassed over most of the world killing all of zuoarey except for one zuoarey returning from a journey far away from his home, with all of his kind dead he inherited the blood trait which made him continue to live past his date of death with no aging and no illness, the giassada never returned to the planet so he was unable to get help, and so he stayed on the planet forever cursed to stay there undieing and alone.

**The Cauldron Born**

Uudizo one of the 13 immortals crafted a great cauldron on his station, he crafted it for 11 days all the time dropping his blood into it fusing his blood with the metal as it was heated and cooled, once it finally formed the iron cooled black and formed the large man sized cauldron, he searched far and wide going to planet's killing in the night and taking their corpses to his ship, he burned five symbols on the foreheads of each body and placed them into the cauldron, after 12 hours the corpses arose one by one as soulless undieing servants to him, soon he had an army and he wanted to test his power, so he traveled to a distant system with a planet of primitive beings called zorguls, the planet housed only a few million but there were many cities across it  
he forged metal coffins and the warriors stepped in side each one, the fell from the ship crashing in the cities flooding the world with the undieing kin of the cauldron born, they ravaged the city killing everyone they found, the zorguls tried to fight back but were only able to kill a few and were soon outnumbered and killed, once everyone was dead they brought but a few to the ship with them, the zorguls were placed in the cauldron and came up just as before, but Uudizo saw they were different, they still had their soulless cauldron-born abilities and body but they were shorter and weaker than the others, Uudizo realized if he found more power creatures his army could become more and more powerful, so he scoured the universe searching for more powerful creatures and races, soon his ship received a signal so they followed it to a small ship station around a sun with no planets or asteroids in the middle of no where,  
they landed on board and Uudizo soon felt a warmth inside his body he felt the energy of a powerful being unlike any other, a perfect warrior to make into a cauldron born, soon they found a metal wall, absurdly thick and incredibly strong, the wall formed a sphere inside the station, after many days they cut a hole straight through the crystallized metal and into a chamber, a cauldron born stepped it but nothing returned, soon another being stepped out, Uudizo: "Willowleaf how nice to see you alive and still getting your self entrapped in giant impenetrable metal shells" willowleaf stepped out and darted his eyes back and forth from each cauldron born to the next, wisps of flamed came from no where and spread over the cauldron born roasting them into ash, Uudizo stepped backwards and sent three more charging, but willowleaf raised his head and looked a a large beam it broke from the cables and fell crushing two the third ran towards him but willowleaf lifted it up by it's throat and heat came from his hand burning it into ash, Uudizo slashed an X into his hand and it began to bleed, he slammed is hand into the last cauldron born in that room, the cauldron born raised it's head and it's eyes turned red it ran towards willowleaf and willowleaf shot a metal rod straight past him spearing the cauldron born, it leaned down injured but it grasped the metal rod and pulled it from it's shoulder, the wound quickly healed and the cauldron born began to attack again, willowleaf hit it directly on and they wrestled, willowleaf slammed the cauldron born into a lose wire and the creature glow with electricity but soon pulled it's self away and the connection stooped flowing, but willowleaf looked at the cables and the snapped around the cauldron born's neck choking it until it let go of him, willowleaf continue choaking the creature until finally it's head was torn away from it by the cables and it died, Uudizo tried to flee but willowleaf angrily looked at him and the doors closed and locked, willowleaf lifted him by his throat and slammed him against the wall Uudizo: "please have mercy on my, you wouldn't kill me I am one of the 13 immortals just as you are" Willowleaf: "I have been trapped in there for thousands of years never eating never feeling the warmth of sunlight or the cold of fresh water, be lucky I do not condem you to such a fate", willowleaf then opened his mouth and let out not words but loud ringing of several tones, you will share you fate with those beasts you so quickly made said willowleaf, Uudizo's face began to scare and bleed he started falling apart into mush and then ash, in the hallways all the cauldron born rose their heads and sang a scream off their deaths in their form and their life before, the scream carried through the hallways as the voices and souls of those of the kin of the cauldron-born, the cauldron born then disappeared into wisps of ash and nothingness  
Willowleaf climbed on board Uudizo's ship and detached it from the station, he came to the window and looked out at the stars, "A lab ship full of magical tools and devices and an entire galaxy to explore once more, this should be interesting"

**Co-Donruhn**

The Co-Donruhn or Ancient Ruhnmerre were a power and old race in the second era, they built great cities and amazing technology, the cities were actually living beings that although made entirely of none organic composites like different alloys of metal the cities did have cognitive sentience, the cities also works as warships and builders, because of this the race was able to move vary quickly from planet to planet and all the buildings were built on their massive ships so noting was permanently placed on their worlds, in fact their fleets of ships were so massive that when the landed on a planet to repair with all the ships clustered together it blocked the sun from ground in most parts and the top of their ships came out through the clouds and atmosphere shields were raised, because of this their race were feared by many as powerful being and dangerous as well, although their race was not war-like at least to the common lower races they were still a threat, it they deemed a planet to be suitable for a ship builder to come the planet would be melted into almost nothing but debris and all surface life would be wiped clean for the resources regardless if there was a sentient race on it  
Their living ships were a marvel at the time and no other race understood how they could create a cognitive mind that could manage their entire ship with it's thoughts not to mention how they weaved it through the ship so perfectly like the ship was it's very body with hearts, lungs, everything a living creature would have, their race lasted many years but they had many enemies and did not step down from a battle or even a war, they fought many hundreds of years with many thousands of wars until death finally found them, their builder a massive ship bigger than most planets that consumes worlds into base resources which it makes into new ships for them, the builder is constantly moving from planet to planet and constantly making more ships complete with minds, it is only after they are created that the Co-Donruhn building their cities, weapons and defenses on them, anyway the builder came to a world of a powerful race, that race begged for them to stop and leave them be, but the Co-Donruhn said they could not stop the builder once it finds the right world, the builder ship consumed their entire world and reduced it to rubble destroying the race entirely, but no deaths were seen on the planet, they simply dissipated into light when they died, so days went on as the builder used the rubble,  
meanwhile the race that had died became none corporeal entities, when their peaceful nature soon pasted in their new form the vengeful spirits joined as one and attacked the builder, it over write the builders mind and toke it's body, with the builders mind the spirit used it to control everyone Co-Donruhn ship they had, the huge ship self destructed them selves killing almost everyone, when the Co-Donruhn survivors came together with the remaining ships that could not be controlled the spirit came with the builder and reversed it destroy cycle, a massive wave of built of energy was released wiping the Co-Donruhn fleet into liquid metal and water plasma  
nothing of the Co-Donruhn survived and so the spirit left, the builder was lost and no race has found it since, although very few people believe the Co-Donruhn race built the ships or the builder they are still written in history as a powerful and amazing race, the captivity and control of the living builder ship is unknown but still wonders scientists to this day

**Kolu**

The Kolu are a strong race that is scattered through out the systems, they were once a proud people with many worlds and many cities until slavers a powerful race that travels enslaving worlds to work for them ether by force or by bargaining, the slavers how ever never toke on as many as the Kolu, when the Kolu negotiators were kidnapped and taken away the Kolu people reacted, they sent many warships and almost destroyed all of the slavers but the slavers contain many races and many ships most stolen, the slavers fought hard and eventually pushed back the Kolu and destroyed their fleet, but them selves lost much too, so the slavers landed on the Kolu planets and invaded by force killing the military ground forces, the Kolu fought with powerful swords combined with their strength the Kolu were unmatched on the ground, but the slavewrs refusing to retreat they bombed the cities wiping out most of the Kolu and came to the cities and toke all that did not or could not fight, they wiped out the history of the Kolu and since then the Kolu have lived as slaves or servants to other races, a few still remain free but they selves as a race are gone, their history remains only by those free passing it from generation to generation, and the blades used to fight still hang as memories to those dead

**Lucross**

The Lucross are a powerful race of people, their people although now few are all worshipers of their order, they have an amazing power that is teached to all of their people and they are told to never to teach others of it, they have the ability to connect to the souls of others, no one knows of the process exactly but it is know spiritual ritual they actually connect to the bodies of others, the power priests used this power to quite an extent and because of this could even use it to control the much sot after ways of biokenessis allowing them to kill others near them with the energy of their body through brain waves,  
they fought many wars to keep their ways and order sacred and safe, and in group efforts they learned much of the universe by reading the thoughts of their enemies and friends, they grew in power for many years until they finally disappeared, some believe they actually reached a state at which they could move into another dimension of space as energy, but most think they all just killed them selves with some experiment, but only building remain of their legacy so many races have wondered what truly happened to them

**Asterborn**

The Asterborn were powerful warriors that built great warships and fought many battles, in the days of their last conquest they fought the longest war they ever knew, the war was between them and a strange alien race that traveled through massive energy vortexes that the asterborn could only imagine how they formed, the war lasted many years, but even with their best efforts they could not win, the aliens sent only a few ships all seaming unstoppable for the most part, they toke many out but more came, so they sent ships to go back through the portal in a kamikaze run with the alien ships to find out what laid through the vortex of energy, they were amazed at their find, when their ship came out it was orbiting a massive blackhole filled with nebula, stars and gasses, but the blackhole although having extreme gravity was not pulling them in, not even slowly, it only pushed the planets and stars in circles slowly, and they saw the alien ships descend through the fog like gasses and weaving though the close planets and stars and finally the alien ships simply flew into the black hole, they continued all the time sending back the info and video, but soon as they entered the blackhole the communication ended, they tried to reconnect but all over their ships systems were falling, eventually it straitened out but they found them selves in an aurora of lights and colors, but no alien ships were in here and their was nothing they could see for parsecs and parsecs, so the turned back at full burn and soon left the anomaly, they flew back through the portal and came out in empty space, they could not see their ships or any trace of their people, not even the rubble from the destroyed enemy ships that laid there, the star seemed the same but dimmer and smaller, they traveled far out into the galaxy back to their home, but they arrived to a white dwarf star and only rubble around the area, so they traveled farther and farther until they found civilization, they contacted them but were shocked when they heard from the race, they were told that it had been 85 million years since they went through approx. and no one had herd of their race in history.  
So there people split through out the galaxy dividing the crew and ships to seek out new homes.

**Exolus - Contier The Old and The New**

The Exolus people lived on their home world Contier for many years in peace, they were a thriving civilization testing all sorts of science and new technology until their first contact with a large race, it was Waekin Worshipers, the race were called the Saldossa and they were zealots of their religion, the came to the planet to spread the word of their faith but the Exolus people were people of science mostly and the few that did worship worships many gods and deities and they could not imagine forcing religion on to another let alone trying to destroy another's religion and replace it, so when the Saldossa threatened their people and told them to submit and follow their words of worship the Exolus people refused and built defenses to destroy the next Saldossa that came, but larger waring Saldossa ships returned and no longer spoke, their only message was this "If you will not bow to the wisdom of the Waekin then you shall burn by the might of our ships" they sent many ships and started destroying the cities from orbit, so the Exolus people prepared their defenses and continued to fight back and protect them selves, soon they had only one strong defense left, they sent a smart missile up to the lead warship and it flew fast and high weaving through the warships until it reached the lead warship, it deployed anti countermeasures as it flew dodging and weaving between lasers, it split into several rockets and hit, the main warship exploded in many spots and was severely damaged, but the main warship changed it course and started down through atmosphere, it came faster and faster, soon the Exolus people were launching transports but many were still in the cities, the Exolus commander gave them the word and the transports left at full burn, the main warship crashed into the planet and the shock wave carried out destroying the entire city and the ash flew up into the sky killing all large life on the planet, the planet was left a burned gray planet with very little life left on it, the transports made it away from the Saldossa however and searched long and hard until they found the perfect new home they landed their city ship and all of their transports and claimed the planet New Contier,  
many years pasted on their new planet and they soon grew back most of their civilization, they built ships and soon colonized more in their system, eventually they started building ships and became quite a powerful small race, they however were scared from alien races and stayed away not making any contacted for fear of attack, they never made contact with another race until they meet their second contact with an alien race, it was a Giassada that was conducting research on their system's sun, the Giassada meet them and told them that one of their planets was in a decaying orbit and they should abandon it before it came to close to the sun and the radiation killed any of them, they were grateful and asked the Giassada to teach them more and help them, the Giassada refused and had to leave the system anyway but left them a present it was a communication device to contact any race near them to help them speak to the crowded environment of alien races they lived in


End file.
